Love Rewritten
by LovingNinja
Summary: What if Fuji tried harder to keep Ann instead of letting her go the way he did? What if Ann realized that sometimes your first isn't your only? FujiXAnn. I do not own this series or the characters in any way. Please read and review!


**So, I'm generally one for keeping things as canon as possible, but...I really can't keep canon with Sunadokei. I'm sorry, I just honestly believe Ann is better with Fuji (even though in my opinion she doesn't deserve him, I honestly don't care for her but that won't change anything) and it probably would have been more realistic that she ended up with him instead of being with her "first love" which is a rare chance in life. I also believe that Fuji should have fought harder for Ann, I mean, the way he just gave up was a complete shock to me, I almost felt sick.**

**So, I'm breaking my rule and am going to attempt to write a fiction and try my hardest to keep these people as close to IC as I can because these peeps are really hard for me for some reason, I don't know... Anyhow...Here's my attempt.  
**

**Please Read and Review! I'm hoping that with more chapters I'll get better (But I don't plan for this fiction to be very long in the first place)**

* * *

"Ann."

The young woman froze where she stood, the door open and halfway into the room where she and Fuji joined that previous night. He sat at the edge of the bed, seeming serious as he hunched over ever so slightly with his elbows atop his thighs. The room held a heavier atmosphere than it did last night, at least to Ann who chewed at her lip as she hid her hand behind her, holding the very object she thought she had thrown away, but only came back to her. Her eyes fell to the ground and Fuji sighed.

"You're…cruel…" he murmured.

"Fuji-kun…"

"You still love Daigo, don't you?"

Hesitated and shifting in place, Ann nodded silently.

"You said you would try."

"I have been trying!" Ann snapped, her eyes red from the tears she recently spilled as her brows furrowed. "You should understand how hard it is to try to forget about your first love!"

"At least you had a fair chance!" Fuji shot to his feet, a scowl on his face, cheeks red. "Daigo never thought of another girl while he was with you, he never compared you to anyone! The same goes for me! There's no one I could ever dream to stand next to you! But, you always think about Daigo! Always thinking about how you 'have' to like me! You only compare! How can I give up on someone that I never had a chance to try with?" The rich young master paused, heaving heavy breaths as his hands fisted.

"Fuji-kun…" Ann whispered his name, taking a step closer, noticing that tears were pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Ann…I know you were happy…even while being with me…but…I also know that you've been holding back a lot as well. Last night…and this morning…" Fuji's eyes were shining brightly as they connected with Ann's. "Are you afraid to let yourself fall for someone else? Or, are you afraid to let go of the happiness of your first love? Ann, I'm not asking you to forget Daigo, or forget the memories you had with him because I know they're special to you, I just want you to give me a fair chance."

Ann was silent. She pulled out the hourglass that she had found on the beach, looking down at it with a forlorn expression, thumb stroking the very bottom that resembled the past. She had heard everything that Fuji was saying and she was shocked. Fuji wasn't one to share his thoughts very often and when he did, they were usual in a manner of outburst like this or that time he told her to consider him seriously. As she stood here, she had to wonder if she ever really did. He was right. She was able to have her first relationship with someone who cared for her equally in return, but Fuji…Fuji's feelings were returned half-heartedly. She should have either said no instead of flimsily agreeing. If she were in Fuji's position she would probably be just as upset if not more.

"Fuji-kun…I…really do like you, a lot…" her eyes flickered up, from the floor, to him, then the wall, before meeting his gaze once more as she said her final words. "I know…you aren't Daigo. I like 'you'." She took a few steps more towards the young man, "I had always loved Daigo, so maybe you're right in saying that I'm afraid of feeling something different for someone else. And, maybe if even a little, I was subconsciously comparing you with Daigo…"

"Then, what are you going to do now?"

"I…" Ann paused, mouth open as though the next words were stuck in her throat. "When we get back…I would…like to think on it some more."

Fuji stared at her before a sigh left his lips. His head hung low as he rubbed the back of his neck, one hand supported on his hip. "I understand," he said, "but, just remember, I still…want to be with you. And, I don't mean that to put pressure on you, I just want you to know that whatever you decide, I won't hate you for it."

Ann smiled softly, sighing a little with what sounded like relief, "You've always been so mature, Fuji-kun."

"Not even. I've always been just a selfish spoiled rich brat who only focused on his own problems."

"Well that's true."

Fuji flinched as Ann smirked, she walked over towards him, past him to sit on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to her where he recently sat. "But, it's all not completely true. Fuji-kun, I remember clearly how you used to cheer me up and how you are very sensitive to others. It's a great trait that I like about you."

The young man gave a weak laugh before sitting down, looking over to Ann with a stiff smile before his eyes casted down onto his knees. "Ann, do you remember, then, the time I showed you the fireflies?"

"Of course. I was feeling so down at the time and seeing them for the first time made me so happy I couldn't believe it."

"Do you remember what I told you about them? About how long they live."

"You said for just about a week," she sighed. "And, then I made a comment on how that makes them even more beautiful."

"Ann, if it isn't too much…crossing the line…perhaps you should think of your relationship with Daigo like that." The young looked at Fuji with wide eyes, but he seemed to falter slightly as his thumbs pressed together, fingers interlocking, "I know you two had quite a long relationship, but even if it didn't last, like the fireflies' lives, it was still beautiful, right?"

"Ah…" Her eyes falling to the floor, Ann smiled and nodded. It was indeed a beautiful relationship, even while she and Daigo were fighting she still loved it. But, just like the fireflies, that was all in the past. And just like how new fireflies were born everyday, life moving on, she had to as well, didn't she?

Fuji sighed, standing and dusting off his pants, "Well, then let's get going."

* * *

"So, it's been a week since you've last seen him?" Kaede queried as she sat across from her friend's daughter at a small table at their apartment, volunteering to make dinner that night since Ann's father had to work so late.

Ann nodded, looking down into her cup of tea, "I think I owe it to him to give us both some space and to sincerely think this over again."

"Ann," she sighed, "even if you've already heard this… Daigo was your first love. There are millions of people out there that never stay with their first love, some people are lucky, but many aren't. You being Fuji's, you two may not be together until the end anyway, but as he said, it isn't fair that you go into the relationship half-heartedly."

"I know."

"Then, don't push yourself. Fuji said he'd wait for you, right?"

"Yes."

"But, you shouldn't wait forever."

"Right."

Kaede sighed, "If you know all of this then why come to me?"

"You are someone who is quick to reply honestly and to call me out when I mess up. I trust you to let me know when I'm being cruel and horrible." Ann remember the first time she met Kaede; the woman who told her that her father had an accident and was in the hospital. All to just yell at her for being a horrible daughter who was weak and pathetic…like her mother.

"Well, I'm glad you can trust me," she smiled, taking a sip from her tea.

Ann laughed, "I know this could never be something I could discuss with my father."

"Oh no, you couldn't." The two laughed boisterously at the image of the man trying to keep up with everything Ann would have to say and then when it came to the decision he would probably break down at what to respond with.

"So, don't you think you should see him soon at least?"

"But, I still haven't completely thought it over yet."

"Then, go as friends. I'm sure that he of all people would understand that."

Ann fell silent, thinking it over before nodding, "You're right. He would understand. And, if he doesn't want to, he'll say so and there won't be any problems afterwards."

"See? You can do this! Just one step at a time. No need to rush anything."

"Right," Ann smiled, though in the back of her mind, she had to wonder about her future.

* * *

"Fuji-kun?" Ann sat on her bed, phone to her ear as her fingers picked at her sheets below her, one stray string poking out as she stare straight at the wall opposite of her.

"_Yeah?"_

Ann was hesitant to continue. She wasn't sure what exactly his tone was, either expectant or apathetic, she couldn't tell. "I was wondering if…this weekend you wanted to go do something together…"

"…_as in…?"_

"I…I'm sorry, I still haven't…I still need some time to think things over, but…I still want to…hang out with you and…so…"

_There was a chuckle, "All right. I understand."_

_I thought you would_, Ann hummed in her mind with a soft smile.

"_Do you want to go to that park again? With all the rides?"_

Ann laughed, "Do you want to go?"

"_I wouldn't mind."_

"All right, then, we'll go during the weekend."

"_All right."_

"Night, Fuji-kun."

"_Good night…Ann…"_

And then, the phone line cut off, and Ann hit the end button, dropping the phone beside her and laying back to stare at the ceiling, her heart racing.

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**~LovingNinja~  
**


End file.
